Hollow Splinter
by Fictioneer
Summary: Finally home from SAO and Hollow Fragment, Kazuto and Suguha try to gear down back their previous modest lives from Leafa and Kirito's torrid relationship in Hollow Fragment. This is a quickie spin from the SAO game "Hollow Fragment". PLEASE leave feedback or critiques!


Hollow Splinter

By Fictioneer

Based Characters created by Reki Kawahara

This story takes a tangent from SAO game "Hollow Fragment"'s Leafa Bed Scene and Leafa Ending. If you're not into true sib situations just skip the paragraphs mentioning such. Skipping such tillation pieces doesn't alter the gist of the story at all. Think of it as two different but same stories :D I hope one day to put these stories into voice actor podcasts. Enjoy.

. . .

Quietly, I kicked coyly grinning Sugu's toe away from stroking my ankle under our meal table while clueless mom served breakfast.

Jeseeze Sugu!

So damn reckless!

"Here you are!" Mom chimed, setting down a tray with a huge rice omelet where inscribed with catcup was 'Happy One Week Welcome Home!'

I scratched my ear. "Er, cool mom."

"It's hard to believe it's been a week since you came back after two months at the SAO clinic after almost three whole years in SAO!" Mom tittered, squeezing my shoulders then hugged Suguha. "And a whole year away in Hollow Fragment there for you!"

"Glad to be back, mom," I said, smiling over a toe-rap to my shin and ignoring Suguha's simper.

Mom sighed with contrite relief; "I'm also happy to see how well you two took my confession that you're really are siblings and I secretly gave Kazuto to my sister Midori when he was born because she lost hers only two days before while her husband was away in America and it would've saddened him to know he lost a son."

"We forgive you, mom," Sugu quipped with a wink at me. "Like it really doesn't change anything since we're already sooo close!"

I almost coughed up my blueberry on toast. "Uh, er, it's all water under the dam now, mom."

The phone rang and Mom caught it then hastily doffed her apron and donned a spring jacket. "I'm going shopping now with friend Miyuki, See you two later!" and she skipped out, and taking that for a signal I hurriedly squared away my plate and started for my room.

With an impish tinker, Sugu scampered up and tugged my elbow there with eager urgency. "Let's go onii-chan!"

I knew she wasn't talking about the dojo.

"Sugu, this isn't the right -"

"We haven't done anything since clinic, onii-chan! Two whole months! Aren't you hungry?"

Those words coming from my imumto's lips...

My God, what's VR done to us?

"Sugu - I got work to do. Schoolwork," I asserted, shying for the hallway but she blocked me off.

"Why are you running away, onii-chan?" she chafed then with freakish playful strength she yanked my elbow around and my back smacked into the hallway wall and suddenly I was pinned there by soft anxious lips and firm fleshy melons mashing against my chest..

"Sugu!" scolded but she only gave a coy cat-like laugh and pressed even harder.

Sugu is strong. She might be a little shorter than Leafa but she was beefier and harden from countless kendo tournaments and she seriously had me up against the wall. I'd even say pound per pound she was stronger than I and I'd have to employ a powerful very unfriendly shove to get her off

But that'd be hypocritical as hell.

For over a year I'd given Leafa's impulsive yearns clear consent to do this anytime in Aincrad and she liberally obliged and I went along like a charmed mouse. Then Leafa was a born siren and a popular looker throughout Hollow Fragment's SAO universe. Heck, I was clucking like a rooster strutting around with lovely Leafa skipping at my side, especially the many places that were clueless of her true origin.

I hadn't seen Leafa for over two months since the game was finally cleared.

My loins itched for her.

God, I itched for her!

It wasn't so much emotional love as that we were so perfectly in tune sating another's primal desires. It shocked me that Sugu had such passions smoldering deep inside her and at the time that surprise utterly captivated and awed me. A tigress in a kitten. It was that incongruity that mindlessly helped me drift from recalling Leafa's fact, helped grease my libido to answer her longing.

But that clarity in VR was all muddled now as petal-soft lips pressed and smothered my protest and my eyes snapped tight from a damning image to let dark recollect a vision.

It was just like Leafa moving on me, her lean limbs straddling me, plump warm pillows mashing my chest, Leafa's tongue teasing and twining mine,...

Exactly Leafa.

Christ.

It's been two whole months since I felt this - this -

My mindless arms reached to clasp hips rocking to the memory of a more slender rendering.

Don't open your eyes...

But if I open my eyes...

Suddenly the lips and pillows vanished and I haltingly opened my eyes to see Sugu smirking at me.

"Why you always closing your eyes so, onii-chan?" she chided as though nettled.

"Your - shorter hair gets in my eyes here," I lamely lied.

"That doesn't sound very truthful," Sugu chafed, slim fingers unbuttoning my shirt.

"Hey - Hey - Hey -!"

"Hey hey what? What's the matter onii-chan? Don't you want to?"

What a question! Technically any brother would instinctively rebuff it, but even though it was Sugu's face again after all this time, her deft sensuous touch and pressure was Leafa's, blurring her truth -

"I'm - just not ready yet here, Sugu."

"Always were before!"

Can't believe she's talking like this, like a child hopping to grab an out-of-reach piece of candy.

"That was Aincrad, this is real life."

"So?"

"'So'? Sugu, if I screw you here you're - you're deflowered forever!" I chided.

Jesus, did I actually come out and say that to my imouto - my real imouto in every way now?

"Sugu, that means your virtue and innocence gone! Your honor! Forvever!"

Sugu half cackled and half giggled. "That's year late, isn't it? Ever since you carried me upstairs in the inn?"

Blushing, I gnashed my tongue.

I can't believe I did that, yet - it felt totally warranted and acceptable at the time to distract from hopeless captivity, to entertain our wildest whims and fancies staring into the maul of ever lurking death.

"That - that was cyberspace, not real life!"

"You promised we'd always be one together!"

"Yes, with Leafa. I mean, that was when everyone thought we'd be trapped in Hollow Fragment forever!"

Sugu cutely pouted. "Don't love me anymore!"

"Stop that, Leafa."

"Sugu now!"

"Uh, Sorry. That's hard to get over now too, Sugu. This real you..."

I wanted to shy her full frontal press again. Sugu worked Leafa's seductive moves to a "T".

"Damn it, Sugu, can't you wait till we get all settled back into normal life?

"You never slept alone before the game cleared!" she chaffed, toying with my shirt buttons.

I couldn't help blurt a cackle at the insanity of the moment. "Unreal! My imunto's turned nympho IRL!"

Sugu broke off and prettily pouted with a frown and suddenly I felt the insulting party. "You liked me better when I was Leafa, don't you?"

"Uh, naw -"

"Leafa's way prettier, isn't she? So pretty you forgot who she really was!"

"That's not fair, Sugu! I haven't seen this you for over three years! Of course I'm more used to being with Leafa! That's what makes it so tough facing you like this! Talking to you like this! Intellectually I know you're Leafa but your real-life self trips an instinctive barrier keeping me from accepting that. You're still my innocent imouto like that."

"But you've mostly gotten over that, right onii-chan?" Sugu asked in an almost wistful voice and I looked at her all too familiar face and darl dewy eyes and I vented a helpless nodding sigh.

"It's tough - very tough, but - I accept you're one and the same. I don't like that you've lost your spiritual innocence in VR, so you can't blame me for trying to preserve your mortal one here."

Sugu seemed to consider this and I leaped at this lull of reason. "Sugu, don't you care about your virtue and honor - your real virtue and honor here - where it counts IRL?"

Sugu smirked. "You make me sound a wanton woman!"

"Well, you're sure acting so hot to trot!"

"I'd lots of time to catch up with since I've craved you since I was ten, onii-chan! And when you sensed I did and turned away!"

I gnashed my tongue at her perception.

"Most guys are girl shy that age - especially brothers toward their sisters!"

"Still, you wondered..."

"Uh, it wasn't like how we feel now, I was just - curiously stirred so young."

"You wanted to play 'doctor' then chickened out."

"Damn, you remember that?"

"I remember everything about you, onii-chan," Sugu almost purred, draping slim strong arms around my neck, employing Leafa's sly seductive moving up and mashing lips and softness against me,

Sugu kind of has Leafa's bod only a little chunkier and sturdier.

I close my eyes and I can easily believe Leafa's coming on to me...

The funny part about our time in Hollow Fragment was, outside my suspended brotherly qualms, how natural it was climbing into bed together with my sib as though a natural progression from our kendo practice and sometimes it got just as aggressive. I always fancied there'd be a little embarrassing having a sib discover your most intimate humiliating foibles, but it was very much forgiving and dismissive like with Asuna -

Yes!

A wedge!

I mentally shoved back. "Sugu - I'm - still married to Asuna!" I reminded if sounding a two-timer would help dampen her passion

"Like us?" chafed Sugu, brandishing a naked ring finger.

Can't believe I really did that...

"I - I know..."

Damn!

Were we really that dismissive of sibling protocol, that desperate to escape the pressing reality of our situation to, take the wild thrilling road..

"Besides, she broke off with you after the game cleared, onii-chan so you have no ties anymore!"

"You're a real sweetheart, Sugu," I snickered. "Damn, if she ever caught wind what was really going on our private quests together..."

"We didn't have to tell. She sensed it eventually."

I was genuinely jarred, and not just by her casualness."What? How?"

"A girl could tell."

"That's not funny, Sugu! Christ, if she knows -"

"She's not going to say anything, onii-chan. Now or back then."

"But if she knew, why didn't she -"

"She sensed my deep feelings for you and that we've lived together far longer than she so she didn't take me as a normal outside threat."

I soberly nodded as a mystery lifted. "So that's why she broke off at the hospital. I figured it was a post-traumatic reaction thing trying to forget SAO. Damn!"

"Better this way, onii-chan."

"Cute," I wryly said. "I tried to help soothe my imouto from the fear and hopelessness of being trapped forever in VR by playing along with her secret infatuation with me and wind up conned into a bridal suite."

"At least your intentions were honorable!"

"Funny, Sugu. What really shocks me is just how sly you were pushing my buttons."

"Can't blame a girl for getting her man every which way she can!" Sugu cooed, moving against me, the pressure of her totally disarming my dismay and qualms.

Worst, her rocking hips were grinding my budging zipper and coyly not saying anything about it.

She was one sly animal, Leafa was. A seasoned huntress in every sense of the word. Takes an animal to hunt and animal, that fits her just -

That's it!

I struggled to grasp her shoulders back.

"Wait, Sugu! Look, if we're going to do this - if I'm going to pluck your flower, I want everything to be right, and also means getting my head and feelings in sync about you. The love you have for me is not the same as the one Leafa stroked from me. What we have is more animal lust than love - lust created from the pressure to escape our plight in Hollow Fragment. Lust to escape a cage, lust to escape death around every corner. Lust and infatuation greased your imouto modesty to do things there that you'd never do IRL. If I'm going to be with you here it has to be by love, not animal lust."

Blinking back, Leafa smirked. "That's a girl's line! You're just worming out of it!"

"I'm just being considerate of my brave pretty imouto. I'm not going to take you in my lowly bedroom. It has to be a place and time more special than that. You're a classy woman, Sugu. You don't want to launch our new relationship here like a couple of high school cats in heat in the back seat of a car like Leafa would, do you?"

I stood righteously resolute and Sugu looked at once nonplussed and exasperated. "But - I thought you really really want me!"

"And I do, Sugu, but not this way. Not in a rut. I'm going to take you to a place where we both can remember our first time with affection and pride. Where you surrender your virtue and honor in clean respectable ceremony. Your reputation deserves that, Sugu."

Sugu winced then smirked. "So how long are you thinking, onii-chan?"

"Long? Uh, I guess - guess when we both start college. Like, we can shack-up off campus, right?" I suggested and she looked leery and doubtful then her ample bosom heaved a sigh.

Sugu pouted. "I don't think I can hold myself back that long, onii-chan."

I smiled and dared kiss her forehead. "When you cool off you'll see that the romantic side inside your head knows I'm right. For now, we'll just - do the heavy stuff in VR, alright?"

Sugu mulled and grudgingly sighed then pointed a finger at my nose. "So till then you're my secret boyfriend now on, right, onii-chan?"

I chuckled over a cough. "Do you know what you just said?" I japed before a dark steelly gaze that was almost deadly. And Leafa proved she could be that in VR.

Savagely so.

Yes, Sugu's deadly, but deep down I also know I won't ever find a more devoted sacrificing mate who clicks with me like hand in glove. We already long intimately know another and do incredible sex.

Unbeatable combination.

Even if Sugu's not as stunning as...

"Uh, your 'boyfriend' on the sly too, huh? I guess that works for me as long as you're a lot more discrete about - OUFFF!"

I gasped as suddenly a raised knee shoved up under my crotch and twisted there. "Doesn't mean I can't just tease a little either, onii-chan, right?" Sugu chafed.

I had to chuckle at her unabashed Leafa impulse. "Uh, that's tempting fate, Sugu!"

"Good!" Sugu chirped, pushing back and scrambling down the hall. "Boars' Head Inn in five - and don't be late else I'll skewer you like a hog, onii-chan!"

"Ouch!" I had to laugh as her door slammed and shook my head as I jogged to mine.

I truly have the best of both worlds.

But just in case, I better quick order a new lock on my door before tonight.

FIN


End file.
